Honey and Ice
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Kurt Hummel owns his own bakery, and one day when a customer come in with honey colored eyes, he knows he's a goner. Blaine Anderson walks this a new bakery and when he sees a man behind the counter with icy blue eyes, he falls in love.
1. The New Directions Reunion

A young petite brunette woman snickered as she watched her best friend flirt with a customer. Okay…maybe the customer wasn't just a customer…Maybe said customer happened to be her best friend's boyfriend…But, her best friend was still flirting.

Her friend's boyfriend sent her friend a smile and then took his coffee and left the small bakery. The brunette giggled as he friend walked over to her.

"What are you laughing at?" Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"You're so flirty" The young woman giggled and her best friend rolled their eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? He is my boyfriend, Rachel" The girl rolled her eyes and the opened her mouth to talk again

"I know, but Kurt, you're acting like you've never met him before and you're just flirting." Rachel Berry pointed out.

"Well sorry I'm not flirting with my boyfriend correctly" Kurt Hummel huffed and then turned towards the cupcakes he had been working on before his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson had stopped by for a visit.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt had known each other since high school. They had despised each other in their sophomore year…okay, Kurt despised Rachel, but they still didn't get along very well. Then in their junior year, they had been forced to get closer since Rachel began to date Finn Hudson, the boy who later became Kurt's step-brother. Then, they got closer when they went to New York for the Glee Club's Nationals trip. They had sung on a Broadway stage and then realized that they wanted to spend their life after graduation in New York. In senior year they applied to the same college, NYADA, but only Rachel got in. Kurt had been devastated, but he had gotten over it once he started at NYU, where he took classes in music, theatre, and even cooking. He and Rachel remained close, even though they went to different colleges. They had to be closed, considering they lived in the same apartment.

Then, after a couple Broadway auditions, the two realized that it was much harder than they had expected. They tried out for dozens of Broadway musicals, but they only got called back for a view, not even ending up with the part in the end. So, one day, Kurt decided to start a new dream, which involved a love for cooking –he was planning to start his own bakery.

Rachel was unsure of his decision at first, but then realized how happy baking made him. And he was being reasonable; the Broadway industry was tough to get in, so he was being smart.

So she decided maybe she find a new dream too…

She found it when she started baking with him one night when they were both off work. She finally understood why he wanted to do this instead of perform. She also understood how he wanted to start a bakery.

"Kurt…" She had said one night "Listen, I know it's your dream…but I was wondering if I could help you if you ever actually started a bakery" Kurt had looked at her with wide eyes and then smiled widely.

"Of course you can, Rach. I would love some help" He chuckled as she grinned back at him.

So that's how they got here. They found a cozy little place near some big local companies and other important business, careful to put it away from any other bakeries in New York, not wanting any competition.

They had found a building with two stories so, they decided that the upstairs could be their little apartment, that way they didn't waste space, and it could be cheaper for them.

"They had figured out what they were planning on selling, all the baked-goods and the coffee, but one night Kurt realized they had a small issue.

"Rachel!" Kurt had rushed into their new apartment above the bakery. "I just figured out what the bakery was missing!"

"Rachel looked up at him from the cozy couch settled in their living room. "What's that?"

"A name!"

"Rachel's eyes had widened and they ended up staying up pretty late to think of names, and finally by 1 am, Kurt had gotten it.

"I got it!" He had exclaimed and Rachel looked at him, hanging on every word. "How about 'The New Directions' Bakery'?" Rachel had stared at him in shock and then Kurt looked down, thinking his best friend and co-owner hadn't like the idea, but he knew he was wrong when she squealed and jumped up.

"That's a great idea! I love it!" Rachel beamed and then all of these ideas started flowing in her mind. "I have the perfect idea for the decor!" She grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch and dragged him downstairs. "We could kind of style it like the choir room!" Kurt grinned and they started talking about where everything would go.

"We could put a piano in the corner!" Kurt exclaimed, "You know the one your dads gave to you when you moved out! It's just in storage now, so it'd be perfect!"

Rachel beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. "And we could get the chairs to look like the ones we had!"

"And we could put in a trophy case and instead of trophies we could put in pictures of the New Directions!" Kurt exclaimed with a grin

"Mr. Schue would be so proud of us" Rachel smiled, remembering their old Glee Club coach, who had recently had a baby with his wife, Emma.

"And when it opens, we could invite all of the New Directions to visit!" Kurt smiled "Most of them live in New York anyway!"

So, that's how they got here, well, that's at least how they got the bakery, but I bet you're wondering how Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine met…right?

Well that's a question for a later time. Kurt and Rachel are getting ready to have a Glee Club reunion at the bakery soon.

* * *

Kurt had been baking all day to get ready for it, and Rachel had been taking care of the customers, since she wasn't as experienced in the cooking department as Kurt.

"Kurt!" she hollered out as her fiancé and Kurt's stepbrother walked through the door. "Finn's here!" She smiled up at her boyfriend as he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Hey Rach" Finn smiled and then looked back at the kitchen, making sure Kurt hadn't come out yet. "So, you said that Kurt had a new boyfriend? When did that happen?" Rachel grinned and opened her mouth to reply, but then heard a voice from behind her.

"Yes, Kurt does have a boyfriend, but that's none of your business" Kurt smirked, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Sorry, dude, but it is my business. Burt is making me find out all about this guy."

"Well, it's none of Dad's business either"

"Dude, he's your dad"

"I'm quite aware that he's my dad, thanks. And stop calling me 'dude'" Kurt huffed in annoyance

"Oh, Kurt, you know you're dying to talk about Blaine"

"Not with you people. Cause apparently you can't be trusted" Kurt gave his best a friend a pointed look

"Oh come on, Kurt!" Rachel rolled her eyes "He's my fiancé, of course I'm going to tell him!"

"Yeah, even after I told you not to"

"Kurt!" Rachel groaned "Don't be mad at me or else I'll tell Blaine all about your 'Week of Straight' in sophomore year"

Kurt scoffed and was about to retort when Santana and Brittany walked into the bakery.

"Dolphin!" The blonde squealed and ran and embraced Kurt. Kurt chuckled and hugged her back.

"Speaking of 'Week of Straight'" Finn whispered to Rachel who giggled. Kurt glared at them and then hugged Santana.

"How are you two doing?"

"Good. We set a date for the wedding!" Brittany grinned. Santana had proposed to her a few months back and since they both lived in New York, they could get married.

"That's great" Rachel smiled as Brittany hugged her and Finn and Santana side hugged her and simply nodded at Finn.

"So, are we the only people here, besides Frankenteen?"

"Yep, but I think I see Quinn and Puck" Finn commented and within a minute or so another blonde and a man with a Mohawk stepped in. The two of them had reconnected a couple years after graduation and decided to be friends first, but then they slowly got closer and ended up together again.

"Hey dude!" Puck slapped Finn on the back and Finn smirked down at his best friend

"Hey, Puck, Quinn" Finn nodded at his ex-girlfriend who smiled and hugged Rachel, then Kurt.

"Hey. I love the decor in here. It's…home-y" Quinn smiled at them and then moved to hug Santana and Brittany.

"I would hope it would be" Kurt joked "You spent 3 years in a room similar to this one"

Quinn giggled and smirked at him. "Almost three years. There was a small gap in when I started and when the Glee Club started. Then the beginning of senior year was I was…absent for a while"

"Hey, I think we've all left Glee Club once or twice. Or haven't been there the whole time" Puck commented and Rachel jumped in

"Not true, I haven't"

"Yes you have" Kurt corrected "You left because you didn't think you had enough 'Star Power'". Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel frowned.

"It wasn't for that long, though"

"Still weren't there though" Kurt commented with a smirk and Rachel pouted at him "You know I think the only ones who have actually been there from the start and stayed there were Tina and Artie"

"Though they have stomped off a couple times"

"Wait? Artie can stomp? I thought he couldn't walk!" Brittany said with a confused expression.

"Finn meant that they both have gotten upset and left the room, sweetie" Santana explained softly

"Oh" Brittany nodded and Kurt smiled at the two of them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was there. Sam and Mercedes had been running a little late because their flight from L.A. had been delayed so they got into the city later than expected. But, still, everyone was there, even Mr. Schue.

Kurt had brought out some baked goods that he had been working on all day for the Glee Club to stuff their faces with and Rachel brought out some coffee for everyone.

"I do love this place" Mr. Schue said with a watery smile. "To know that you based this around the Glee Club and the choir room means a lot to every single one of us"

"Well, this bakery was like a turning point to us, and so was Glee Club, so why not incorporate it. Plus, I don't think we would be here without Glee Club"

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the couples wouldn't be together. Some of the best of friends wouldn't be friends at all. Some of us wouldn't even be on speaking terms. Glee Club changed our lives" Rachel smiled "And we have you to thank for that"

Mr. Schue smiled and wiped an unshed tear from his eye. "Are you kidding me?" Mr. Schue let out a small laugh "I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I would probably still be married to my ex-wife, and if not, I doubt I would have ever plucked up the courage to ask Miss. Pillsbury to marry me. You guys made me into a better person"

Everyone exchanged looks and then huddled around Mr. Schue for a group hug.

When they pulled away, they all started asking each other questions about their personal lives or their jobs.

"So, Kurt," Mercedes smirked and Kurt suddenly felt uneasy "Tell us about your new boy toy" Kurt's head snapped to Rachel who was sitting a couple people away from him with Finn.

"Rachel! What the hell? Did you tell everyone?"

"Yeah, she did. She sent us all an email" Tina said from beside her husband Mike

"She-email-sent-You what?" he turned on Rachel and she slumped in her chair.

"I was just so happy for you"

"So you sent an email to all of them?" Kurt exclaimed angrily

"Yes, I'm sorry Kurt, but I knew you probably wouldn't tell them, and they had a right to know! They're your friends!"

"Doesn't matter whether or not she sent the email, you still need to tell us when this happened, Hummel" Santana said with a smirk

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Kurt" Mercedes said softly "We're all friends here. And we just want to know what happened, and if your happy"

"Yeah, we say you get put through hell in high school" Puck said and Kurt flinched a little "We just want to make sure you're better than back then" Puck took a sip of his coffee "So, spill Beyoncè"

Kurt sighed "Fine" He squirmed a little at the feel of all their eyes on him "But first, I want to tell you that, yes, I am happier than I was in high school, though I miss you guys, I love New York"

"That's good" Tina smiled

Kurt smiled back at her "And Blaine, my 'boy toy'" he quoted Mercedes and everyone let out a small laugh "has made me happier. We've only been dating for a couple weeks, but we were really good friends before we started dating."

Then once he stopped talking, the questions began.

"Do we get to meet him?"

"Who made the first move?"

"On a scale of 1-10 how hot is he?"

"How long have you known him?"

"On a scale of 1-10 how good of a kisser is he?"

"Tell us how you met, please!"

"No! Tell us all about it!"

"Um…" Kurt thought for a moment, thinking of all their questions. "Maybe. He did. 15. For about 6 months. 18. And it's a really long story"

Santana smirked at him "18? Man, this boy must have great lips"

"Santana!"

"Well, you're the one who gave him an 18 on a scale of 1-10." Santana defended

"Please tell us the whole story!" Tina squeaked

"Yeah! I agree! I want to know too!" Artie smirked "Besides, this is the New Directions' Weekend so we've got time!"

"And we're all dying to know how it happened!" Quinn smiled "Well, except Rachel. She got the full experience"

"Actually, he only told me some things…" Rachel said and looked at Kurt. "Tell them all about it"

Kurt groaned "It's a really long story"

"Once again, we've got time" Sam shrugged, kind of intrigued.

Kurt groaned again and then looked at everyone's eyes on him. "Fine, but I want to lay down some rules" Everyone nodded "First of all, if you ever meet Blaine, don't use anything I say against him…you guys love to tease." Everyone nodded at the first rule "Second, you may input your comments, as long as they're appropriate" Kurt sent a glare in Santana and Puck's direction. "And finally, no judging me"

"Fine, we promise, just start the god damn story!" Santana exclaimed, eating a chocolate cupcake.

Kurt sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night…


	2. Teenage Dream

"_Okay, it started when me and Rach first opened the bakery…"_

"I can't believe we did it!" Rachel grinned excitedly as Kurt unlocked the front door.

"Neither can I" Kurt sighed happily and then he flipped the 'Closed' sign to 'Open'. He turned and faced Rachel who was standing behind the counter and grinned at her. "Open for business" Rachel squealed and started jumping up and down.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Rachel gushed

Kurt smiled at her and went to stand behind her. "You bet it is."

* * *

They had one or two customers when noon came around. Each of them smiling and asking if the bakery was new. Rachel and Kurt had smiled and nodded eagerly. All the customers had either smiled back, or raised an eyebrow, and then they ordered something. The first couple only really had time to get coffee, but when they took a sip of it, they seemed satisfied.

As more flowed through the doors, however had started trying the baked goods and then sandwiches. Kurt had made the baked goods ahead of time, and as Rachel took orders, he made the sandwiches and some salads and soups.

Everyone who had come in said that they were pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food.

Kurt had been so proud.

Then, one customer had caught his eye when he was bringing out an order for Rachel. Rachel had told him to wait on this customer so she could go deliver the order to a nearby table and refill their coffee. Kurt had nodded and switched places with her.

"How may I help you sir?" The man's face brightened as he looked at Kurt. He had dark, slicked back hair, honey colored eyes, and he was kind of short. He had on a nice suit so Kurt was guessing he had some sort of fancy job.

"Umm…" The man started looking through the display case. "Can I get a blueberry muffin and a coffee please?"

"Sure thing" Kurt rang it up on the register and then smiled at the man "That will be $5.89, please" The man nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed him a ten. Kurt took it and placed it in the register and the tallied up the man's change. He grabbed the money and then gave the man the rest of his money. "$4.11 is your change" Kurt smiled and handed him the money.

"Thanks" The man smiled and Kurt walked to the display and got the muffin and then handed the man a coffee cup so he could fill it with coffee from the area in the corner. He filled the cup and then put a lid on it, then handed it to him "Thanks again" He smiled and Kurt gripped the edge of the counter as he felt his knees go weak. "So, this place is new, right?" Kurt nodded

_Get a grip, Kurt! _He thought to himself._ You don't even know this guy! Plus, he's probably straight!_

"Yep, today's the opening day" He smiled

"Well, it's cute, I love the décor" He smiled

_Hmm…Maybe he's not straight…_

"Thank you!" Kurt smiled "it's based off of mine and the other owners' old choir room. We were in a Glee Club together"

The man smiled and then it seemed like something clicked "Was your Glee Club called the New Directions?"

"Yes, that's how we got our name for the bakery"

"Did you go to school in Ohio, perhaps?" Kurt raised his eyebrow

"Yes, I grew up in Lima…why do you ask?"

The man smiled "I knew the name sounded familiar. I was the lead singer in the Glee Club at Dalton Academy in Westerville, a couple hours away from Lima. I think we might've competed against each other."

"_What was there name? Did we actually compete against them?" Finn questioned and Rachel hit his arm, then looked back at Kurt with a dreamy expression, loving every part of this story._

"_Shh! He's getting to that!"_

"That sounds familiar. Dalton. Hmm…what was your guys' name again?"

"The Warblers"

"Oh, yes, I remember you guys. You were really good"

"Thanks, so were you guys. We went against you for Sectionals and Regionals"

"I remember" Kurt smiled.

"So, you pretty much decorated everything like your choir room?"

"Yes, Glee Club was a really big part of our lives. Rachel, the girl over there" Kurt pointed to the girl refilling someone's coffee. "was one of the school losers, and because of Glee Club she ended up dating the football quarter back"

"Wow, so Glee Club really turned your lives upside down"

"It really did. I became friends with some of the guys that threw me in dumpsters daily" Kurt winced slightly

"Were you bullied in high school…?" The man asked and then realized what he had asked "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me!"

"It's fine, and yes I was. A lot." Kurt replied honestly

"Well, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It happened years ago and if it hadn't of happened there's a chance I wouldn't be where I am today"

"And where you are today is at a fabulous bakery" The man moaned as he ate a part of his muffin "This is one of the best muffins I've tasted"

"Well thank you" Kurt smiled "I made those last night"

"You made these?" The man asked and Kurt nodded "They're amazing"

"Well, thanks again" Kurt smiled

"So, you're one of the owners?"

"Yes, I own it with my best friend"

"That sounds like fun" The man chuckled as Kurt held up his hand and teetered it while making an 'Ehhh' sound.

"Rachel's really…bossy sometimes" The man chuckled and Kurt stuck out his hand "I'm Kurt by the way"

"Blaine" The smiled "Nice to meet you"

"You too"

Blaine glanced down at his watch and sighed "I should be going back to work. But I will definitely be back."

"Good to hear" Kurt smiled and Blaine took his coffee and his muffin, gave Kurt a little wave and then walked out the door.

Rachel walked up to him and looked at the door with a smirk. "He was cute"

"Rachel" Kurt groaned

"What? I'm simply stating a fact!" Rachel giggled

"Shut up" Kurt grumbled

"Is he gay?"

"Don't know and it doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again"

"You never know" Rachel sing-songed

Kurt rolled his eyes and then turned away from her. "I'm going back to the kitchen"

Rachel giggled as he walked into the back and sighed. He needed to stop thinking about this guy. He was right, he would never see this guy again, so he needed to stop thinking about it.

Kurt walked over to his iPod dock and turned his shuffle on. He sighed when he heard the opening of 'Teenage Dream'

He would never see Blaine again. He was sure of it.


	3. You Had A Bad Day

Okay, so he wasn't so sure of it. It turns out Blaine wasn't lying when he said he would 'definitely be back'. A part of Kurt was shocked that he came back. Another part was upset, knowing that he would see this guy more often than he wanted to. And with the amount he talked to Kurt, Kurt could end up falling for him. Hard.

And the final part of him was happy…happy that that handsome Blaine came back.

Every time he did come in, which was at least once a week, Rachel would tease the shit out of Kurt, just because she could. She started gushing about how he was 'soooo hot' and how he was 'so much of a man' and how he and Kurt would 'look adorable together', but Kurt always shoved her words to the back of his mind, because sure, the first two were true, but he couldn't think of a customer like that. And the last one was…insane…he didn't even know if Blaine was gay or not.

"_Rachel!" Finn exclaimed and she shrugged_

"_Well, he is really hot." Kurt rolled his eyes at her_

"_Well, Hummel said he was. He gave him a 15" Santana winked at Kurt and he felt himself go red_

"_Can we stop talking about my boyfriend's 'hotness level'?"_

_Quinn giggled "Seriously, when do we get to meet him?"_

"_Maybe after I finish this story" Kurt retorted and Quinn held her hands up in surrender._

"_Fair enough"_

"_As I was saying…"_

So he ignored all of her comments. But that didn't stop her. She continued to tease and torment him, but he didn't do anything about it, knowing he kind of liked the idea of someone else thinking he would look good with Blaine.

"_Awww!" Rachel exclaimed "You actually liked what I said about him"_

"_Shut up, Rachel" Kurt grumbled "I only liked them because I knew you were right" Rachel smirked and then Kurt's eyes widened in realization. "I didn't mean it like-you weren't right-you-shit" Rachel giggled and made a hand gesture to tell him to carry on._

"Good afternoon" He said as he heard the bell to the front door ring, signaling a customer. He turned around and smiled when he saw Blaine, then it faltered as the other man drew closer. Blaine usually was bright and cheerful when he came into the café, but not this time. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Nothing" Blaine muttered "Can I just please get a club sandwich?"

"Okay, for here or to go?"

"For here"

"Okay, want anything to drink?"

"Just water, please" Kurt nodded and then rang up everything on the register. "$6.28 please"

Blaine said nothing he just took out his wallet and gave him 7 dollars. "Keep the change"

"Oh, okay, thanks" Kurt smiled "I'll be back with your sandwich" Kurt took as step away from the counter "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable"

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt walked back into the kitchen where Rachel sat having her lunch break. "Is Blaine back?" She raised her eyebrow with a smirk

"Yes, now shut up so I can make his sandwich" Rachel giggled

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Kurt rolled his eyes at her

"Real mature, Rach"

Rachel laughed as she finished her sandwich. "I honestly don't get why you just don't ask him out on a date"

"Because I don't know if he's even gay" Kurt said simply

"Ask him"

"You don't just ask a guy that you barely know if he's gay!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's weird, Rachel. Not everyone is so upfront with people"

"You're right, but if you ever want to tap that, you need to see if he's gay" Rachel smirked

"God, you sound like Santana more and more everyday" Kurt grumbled as he continued to make the sandwich.

Rachel pouted "That's mean"

"Shut up. You deserve it"

"Do not" Rachel poked his side "You're mean"

"And you're a child"

"Hey! I'm older than you!"

"Yes, that's true, but you don't act like it!"

"Hey! I act my age!"

"Sometimes"

Rachel huffed in annoyance and they both heard the bell ring, signaling another customer. "You're lucky that I have to go help that customer, or else I would so kick your ass"

"Sorry, what'd you say, Santana?" Kurt smirked and Rachel scoffed at him and walked out of the kitchen area and into the bakery.

Kurt finished the sandwich just as Rachel was getting done with that customer. He walked out and Rachel went to take the order from him, usually the one to give people their food, but Kurt yanked the plate back and Rachel snickered

"Who's acting childish now?" Rachel stuck out her tongue

"…Still you…" Kurt responded with a smirk. She rolled her eyes teasingly at him and reached for the plate again, but he brought it further away from her.

"Fine…you can take it. All you had to say was that you wanted some _alone _time with Blaine" Rachel whispered as she smirked

"Shut up Rachel" Rachel giggled as Kurt walked towards Blaine's table. "Order up" He smiled and placed the plate down on the table.

Blaine looked up and forced a smile "Thanks"

Kurt hummed "That smile seemed forced…are you sure everything is okay?"

Blaine smiled again and nodded "Everything's perfect" Taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him "Doesn't seem like it. Seems like you're forgetting that you come in here every week and always seem so cheerful. But not today. So I know something has to be up. So if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you"

Blaine sighed "Sorry, I've just had a rough day"

"Blaine, it's only 12:30"

Blaine sighed again "It's been a rough day…already"

"Well, do you need to talk about it? Cause if, not I'll just leave you alone to your sandwich"

Blaine thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "I would love to talk if you have the time" Kurt smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I do, I was just about to go on my lunch break. So I'll go get my lunch and I'll come back out here and we can talk" Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back "And I'll grab the glass of water I forgot to give you" Blaine chuckled and watched as he walked into the back once again.

"Rachel, I'm taking my lunch break now" Kurt said as he grabbed a glass and filled it to the top with water. He then walked over and grabbed his salad he had made ahead of time and went to walk back out to the front when Rachel stopped him.

"Are you going to eat with him?" She smirked and raised her eyebrow.

Kurt nodded and rolled his eyes "He's having a bad day"

"Oh I get it" Rachel's smirk widened and she winked "Well, go make him feel better, Kurtsie"

"Oh my God, you are Santana!" Kurt exclaimed and walked back out to the front. He walked over to Blaine's table, setting the glass of water beside him and then walking around the table to sit down across from him. "So, why has your day been so bad?" Kurt asked softly, taking his fork and mixing the dressing around his salad.

"Everything in my life that can go wrong, has, and all in one day"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Do you mind being more specific? I mean I've had those days too, everyone has, but you're acting as if it's way more than that. Like it's been building up for a while" Blaine gave him an incredulous look and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes "Sorry, I'm really overstepping and I shouldn't just assume these things-"

"You're right" Blaine said simply

"About what part? It's the overstepping thing, isn't? God, I'm so sorry-"

"No, you're right about everything building up. I don't think you're overstepping."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're just trying to help, and I really appreciate it"

"So, tell what's going on. It might help to get it off your chest.

"I know we usually don't talk about me, so I don't know if I've mentioned that I work for my dad at his law firm. I'm a lawyer"

"That sounds fun" Kurt said with a forced smile. He had always hated lawyers. They were always so serious. But, who knows, maybe Blaine is different.

"Don't lie. I know it's not fun"

"Then why are you still working there?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint my family anymore than I already have"

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you already disappointed them?"

"Well, when I was little, they saw our family as the 'perfect family' then when I turned 13 I ruined that" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you ruin it?"

"I don't mind, I just mind your reaction"

"What do you mean?"

"When I turned 13…I ruined everything by telling my parents that I was gay. They haven't looked at me the same way since then"

Kurt's eyes widened and he tried not to smile "You're gay?"

"Yeah, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable" Blaine looked away from Kurt and Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not uncomfortable. If I were, that'd be weird considering I'm gay too" Blaine's eyes widened and then he smiled "Come on, don't act like you didn't have any idea. I own a bakery, I dress fashionably, and I have a gay face"

"I don't think you have a gay face" Blaine said softly and Kurt looked up with a small smile on his face.

So, that's how the conversation started to flow between the two of them. Kurt found out that day that Blaine's boyfriend had gotten mad at him for a stupid reason. Kurt assured him they would make up, even though he hated every word he had said to Blaine, wanting to say the opposite every time. Kurt had simply told him that he shouldn't worry at all and Blaine replied with: "Oh, I'm not worried. I think I'll be alright" And the smile he tossed Kurt's way made Kurt grow red.

"Well, that's good" Kurt said. God, he had sounded so lame! What was wrong with him…?

They continued to talk and talk and Kurt never seemed to notice the knowing glanced Rachel was throwing them. She would come out of the kitchen to help a customer and look at them often, but neither of them noticed. Honestly, if you would've asked either of them how many customers had come in since Kurt took his break, they would look at you with a confused look, wondering what the hell you were talking about.

After Blaine had left, Kurt walked back into the kitchen with a silly smile plastered on his face. Rachel giggled at the expression her best friend had and he didn't even get mad at her for laughing at him. So, Rachel knew that this Blaine guy was perfect. Kurt always found a reason to be mad at her.

* * *

"So…you never did tell me if you found out if he was gay or not?" Rachel said as Kurt finished ringing someone up and Rachel got back from refilling someone's coffee about a week later.

"Who?" Kurt's eyes filled with worry.

"You know who" Kurt's eyes widened, knowing exactly who she meant, but he didn't want to start talking about this with her. Blaine had been coming in almost every day since his 'bad day' around lunchtime and Kurt would take his lunch break sit with him and just…talk. But he didn't want Rachel prying into his life, so he made a joke to get out of the whole situation.

"I never realized that I had to ask Voldemort if he was gay or not"

"Kurrtttt!" Rachel groaned, slapping his chest. "I mean it!"

"I do too, I don't even know Voldemort personally, so how could I ask him?" Kurt smirked and she rolled her eyes at him

"You're one of the biggest dorks I've ever met"

"Only one of? There's another?" Kurt placed a hand on his chest, looking appalled.

Rachel giggled and nodded "Yep, you and Sam are tied"

"Okay, yeah, I see why I'm not the only one" Kurt confessed and Rachel laughed.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Rachel squeaked "Is he gay or not?" Kurt turned red and spun around and headed back into the kitchen, not wanting all of their customers to hear their…awkward conversation. Rachel, of course, followed closely behind, not wanting him to think he got away with the whole situation. "Kurt! Tell me damnit!"

"Okay, first, you need to calm down. And second I don't see the reason why you care" Kurt said and grabbed a rag and started wiping off some crumbs.

"Because! If he is gay, which I'm pretty certain he is, I mean have you seen how he looks at you-"

"Get to the point, Rachel"

Rachel sighed and walked over to him, taking the rag so he couldn't distract himself from her words. "My point is that if he is gay, you need to ask him out"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed "I'm not asking him out!" She raised an eyebrow "If he's gay…" He added, trying to cover himself up.

Rachel started jumping up and down as she shrieked like a teenage girl. "He's gay! He's gay! He's gay! I knew it! I knew it!" Kurt quickly pressed his hand over her mouth, hoping none of the customer had heard her.

"Rachel, shut up, we have people in here!"

"I don't care! I'm just so excited! He's gay, Kurt!"

"I never said that!" Kurt said quickly

"You implied it Kurt, and that's good enough for me! Please, please, PLEASE, ask him out! You guys would be perfect together"

Kurt sighed, knowing he had been caught and there would be no going back. "I'm not asking him out, Rach"

"Why not? He's gay, your gay-"

"Rachel, I already know he doesn't like me, he's got a boyfriend, so I'm not going to humiliate myself by asking him out"

"Kurt-"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back" Kurt stepped around her and went to their private bathroom and Rachel stared back sadly, knowing that Kurt didn't really have to go to the bathroom.

Kurt entered the bathroom and locked the door, not wanting Rachel to end up coming in to see him like this. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection and then frowned. He hated how cold he had been to Rachel, but he just didn't want to talk about Blaine, the man who he had discovered he had feelings for.


End file.
